The Other Bohemian
by wanderingcloud
Summary: How will RENT be if Harry Potter is in there? What I mean is a 13 year old Harry Potter who ran away from home after blowing up his Aunt Marge.
1. Running Away

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: How will RENT be if Harry Potter is in there? What I mean a 13 year old Harry Potter who ran away from home after blowing up his Aunt Marge.

A.N.1 The RENT I am talking about is the 2005 Movie because unfortunately, I haven't seen the musical. Everything is canon up until Harry ran away from home before his third year. Please don't mind the year inconsistencies.

Warning: OOC Characters, Grammar and Spelling Mistakes (I have no Beta) and of course cursing and sexual themes (This is RENT after all)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Running Away**

'I need to get out of here! They'll snap my wand and I just can't let them! It's the only protection that I'll have if Voldemort was to ever return. But where should I go? Common sense tells me to go as far away from the Wizarding world since they're all idiots when it comes to the Muggle world. Muggle world it is then but where? I don't know anyone here in England? Wait, should I even stay here in England? What if a muggleborn saw me? Outside the country then? But where?' Harry thought quite frantically as he grabbed all of his belongings and placed them to his trunk.

He then let Hedwig free and told her to go hunt and find him in a week's time. Hedwig is a smart bird; she'll know what he meant.

Running outside of the disgustingly normal house, Harry stopped when he reached a park for a thought struck him. He doesn't have any money!

Maybe a visit to his vault is in order but what if they're waiting for him in Gringotts! What should he do? Wait, doesn't he own an invisibility cloak? Why doesn't he use it to sneak in to Gringotts. And he has his key so it's not technically stealing if he's going to his vault. But then what? He couldn't possibly use wizarding money to be able to live in the muggle world! He needed to convert it.

What if he only showed his to the goblins? Would it be enough?

Okay enough of that, he has so little time in his hands before the ministry comes barging in to the Dursleys. What he needed to do now is to somehow arrive into Leaky Cauldron. Should he fly? Okay that is quite stupid. Floo? Nope, not possible for he needed to find a floo powder.

"Oh my god, I've been staying in the wizarding world for so long. My common sense is slowly dying! For god sake, why did it take me so long to think of using the muggle's way? Bus anyone or maybe a taxi cab?" Harry muttered to himself as he put his hands to the pocket of his coat. Wait, what wallet is this? He doesn't own any wallet so who- JACKPOT! He remembered that he took his uncle's coat as a sign of annoying him even more before he left that goddamn house for good.

Looking at the wallet's contents he couldn't help but thanked his lucky stars. His uncle seems to be loaded! Imagine, his uncle seems to have a thousand pounds in his wallet!

Now, he doesn't need to go anywhere near Leaky Cauldron. What he needs now is a place to stay for the night particularly somewhere in London where the Ministry won't easily find him. The rest, he'll think about later once he finally rested for the night.

Walking down the street as fast as he could while rolling his trunk behind him, Harry finally arrived at a bus station.

A few minutes later and a bus arrived.

"Where does this bus go?" Harry asked the conductor.

"London. Are you going to come in?"

"Yes please."

"Let me help you with that one." The conductor said while helping Harry brings his trunk up the bus.

"How much to London?" Harry asked.

"2 pounds."

"Here." Harry said as he gave the conductor exactly 2 pounds.

While waiting for the bus to arrive to London, Harry couldn't help but drift into a dreamless sleep until the conductor woke him up.

"it seems that I was tired. Thank you for waking me up." Harry politely said while following the conductor bringing out his trunk outside.

"No problem lad. Anytime."

Walking around, he found a small inn. There he made a story of how he only arrived in London to visit a sick relative but it seems that he got lost so he just need to stay for a night in this lovely establishment.

How he came this on the spot convinces Harry that he has this inner Slytherin inside him after all. Thinking about it while lying down on one of the inn's comfortable bed, thinking like a Slytherin doesn't really sound bad at all. It's not as if he's evil. It's just that he's got to use more of his brain in surviving.

That was the last thought Harry has before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A.N.2 Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry no RENT this chapter nor will there be on the next chapter. But no worries, I promise on the third chapter, RENT will come in. Again sorry if it's short. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Destination Unknown

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter

A.N. 1 Thank you for giving this fic a chance!

Warnings: OOC Characters, grammar and spelling mistakes (I don't have a beta), cursing and sexual themes (This is RENT)

* * *

Chapter 2: Destination Unknown

Waking up in unfamiliar surroundings confuses Harry greatly until he remembered the events that have happened to him yesterday night. A grumble from his stomach managed to remind him that he has not eaten supper last night and that made him rise up from the bed. He then went to the bathroom and does his morning rituals before he went down to receive his complimentary breakfast of toast and eggs.

While eating, Harry couldn't help but think on how he will leave England. Should he use the muggle's way? But the problem is that he doesn't have a passport! And from what he has heard from his aunt complaining years ago, it was quite slow on how they approve of the application for acquiring passports. He doesn't have that time available in waiting for his passport to be approved! So that cancels out the muggle's way.

Wizarding way it is then. Should he fly using his Nimbus 2000? Okay that's pretty stupid. He'll obviously be seen even with him wearing an invisibility cloak especially if he is also bringing his trunk around. So flying is out. What's next? Hmm… from what he has remembered, the other wizarding travelling method is apparating. With that skill, he could just pop in and out wherever he wanted. The problem is that he doesn't know how to apparate and learning how to do it would obviously take some time. So apparating's out. How about using magic carpets? Wait are there magic carpets in the wizarding world?

'Oh this just sucks,' Harry thought. He has no idea how to leave the country!

-Wait- is there a travel company or something for the wizards like there is for the muggles? Really, he couldn't remember seeing one but he was not really looking for one whenever he visited Diagon Alley. Maybe there is! After all, he hasn't visited every shop there, only the ones that sell his school things.

Before he could go on with his plan in looking for some kind of a travel shop in Diagon Alley, he remembered that the ministry is probably looking for him. What should he do? He can't always use his invisibility cloak forever. Well, why can't he?

Because by doing so would be akin to stealing. But he is desperate! Why can't he just grab something there that could magically whisk him away somewhere? He could even leave money in the counter! That is not considered stealing right?

If he is to do what he just planned, he should probably do it now or else his nerves would hinder him. So without further ado, Harry thanked the one who served him his breakfast. Then he went and got his trunk from his room and checked out. He walked outside until he reached a secluded alley. There, he brought out his invisibility cloak and covered himself and his trunk and started walking cautiously towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Once Harry successfully found himself inside Diagon Alley, he couldn't wait but sigh in relief. First part of the plan was a success and no one was the wiser! No one knows that one Harry Potter is among the people going shopping!

Walking around, Harry couldn't help but smile sadly. If his plan came true, this would be the last time he would be able to see Diagon Alley. While walking, he noticed that on the left side of Gringotts, a street that he has never ever passed by. Curious, he checked that street out and noticed that this part of Diagon Alley seems to be catering for housewives! One of the shops sells cleaning products! The other one sells cooking utensils!

And on the right corner is a Travel Shop! JACKPOT!

He went inside and saw all sorts of weird things. Like on one side, it consists of pieces of junk he couldn't think of how it relates in travelling. Then on the other side are different travel guides and souvenirs. And on the centre is the counter which at the moment is empty.

Walking around the room, careful to not let anyone bump into him, he went to the part where the different junks are wondering what they are.

He was only able to read that those pieces of junk are portkeys before someone managed to bump him hard on his back, making him fall to one of those portkey. He then uttered, "What the fudge?"

Unfortunately for Harry, the key word for the specific portkey that he fell into is fudge.

The next thing Harry knew is that he is standing with his trunk in some kind dirty alleyway.

"What the hell happened and where in the merlin's name am I now?" Harry murmured to himself in confusion.

* * *

A.N.2 Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter would be… I really have no idea. I just know that Harry will be meeting some characters from RENT.

A.N.3 Sorry again if it's short. it's just that I'm using this fic to buffer my other fics.


	3. The Good Samaritan

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter

A.N. 1 Thank you for giving this fic a chance! Thank you very much for those who favorite/alerted this.

Warnings: OOC Characters, grammar and spelling mistakes (I don't have a beta), cursing and sexual themes (This is RENT)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Good Samaritan

Walking around, Harry figured out that he must be in an English speaking country. Or he just learned a new language without knowing it like parseltongue but that's highly improbable. He is also sure that this is not London. He's that sure knowing that it was about past noon when he entered the travel shop and now it must be around early in the morning. Again he is sure that he did not pass out or anything because he can't for the life of him remember passing out!

So that must mean that he is in a different country! Hurray, he finally arrived somewhere not in England where the ministry would have a hard time looking for him!

The problem now is that where he is exactly.

Really, for Harry, it took a while to calm his beating heart but now that he knew was somewhere not in England, he doesn't mind the how part. For all he knew, the junk which is called a portkey brought him here.

Maybe he could ask someone? But who? They all look too busy going somewhere as if they are going to be late or something. Hmmm… maybe he could ask the guy sitting down in one of the benches?

Okay here goes nothing, "Excuse me sir, can I ask you a question?"

The guy that he ask, looked around as if looking for something until the guy shouted then running away like crazy, "GHOST!"

What is wrong with him-?

'Oh my! I forgot to take off my invisibility cloak!' Harry thought frantically.

'Calm down Harry. Just go away and leave the guy as quietly as possible and ask someone else. But before that, MAKE SURE YOU TOOK OFF THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!' Harry told himself while walking away from the scene he helped make.

A few blocks later, Harry still doesn't know where he is. All the people that he asked seem to have no time at all to answer a simple question. It's not that he lacks a few brain cells to figure out on his own where he is. It's just that aside from Private Drive, London and Hogwarts, he hasn't really been anywhere at all!

Should he go to the station and ask a kind police man where he is?

Nope. He would be put back to his relatives as soon as they saw his trunk.

How about go to one of the establishments? But they all look expensive and a kid like me would easily capture anyone's attention. At least here in the streets, Harry would be protected by the crowd.

Suddenly someone on his right asked something to him, "Are you lost kid?"

"Hmmm…me?" Harry asked hoping that whoever asked him would not interrogate him.

"Well, you're the only kid I see here. So what brings you here in New York City?"

"I'm in New York City? That's in United States, right?" Finally! Someone managed to give him his current location albeit unknowingly.

"Yes. Wait did you ran away from home?"

"Umm, no? What made you say that?"

"Besides the trunk you are pulling?"

"Please, please don't tell anyone!" Harry begged which really surprised him. He was about to play the 'I don't know what you are talking' card.

"Relax. I'm not gonna tell on you." And with that, the stranger hugged him.

"What?" Harry asked quite confusedly for he never expected to be hugged by a total stranger.

"I just thought that you need it. I'm Angel by the way."

"Angel? It suits you!" Harry couldn't help but blurt out, his face turning a bright red color. Why oh why did he have to such embarrassing things?

"Thank you," Angel said with a smile, "May I ask why it suits me?"

"Well, I've been going around and around, asking people left and right where I am but you are the only one who gave me the chance. You're like a good Samaritan!"

"That's very sweet of you, kid. May I now ask your name? I couldn't possibly be calling you kid all the time right?"

"Oh, I'm Harry." Harry replied quite embarrassed. He was never good in receiving compliments.

"What a beautiful name Harry. Are you hungry?"

"Oh no, I've already eaten."

"Don't worry my treat."

"No. I couldn't possibly-."

"It's quite alright. Let me help you just this once and while we're at it let me tell you all that I know of in New York. Is that a deal?"

"Okay. Thank you very much, Angel."

* * *

A.N.2 Okay, I know, I update fast but please don't expect this to be updated this fast all the times. On a side note, I know it's quite naive of Harry to suddenly trust a stranger but remember, he is still a 13 year old kid. And no matter how much he experience, he is still a kid who acts quite awkwardly to everyone. It's a good thing then that he met Angel.

A.N.3 Thank you for reading! I really appreciated it. Next chapter would still be Angel and a little appearance of Mark


	4. A Day with an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and RENT

A.N. 1 Thank you for giving this fic a chance! Thank you very much for those who favorite/alerted this.

Warnings: OOC Characters, grammar and spelling mistakes (I don't have a beta), cursing and sexual themes (This is RENT)

* * *

Chapter 4: A day with an Angel

Harry couldn't remember a day where he felt so happy and peaceful at the same time like the way he felt now. He really couldn't help it. Angel is really one of a kind. Never had he experienced someone treating him as just Harry, a young boy who needed to be loved and comforted; a young boy who isn't burdened by dark lords and fame. Just Harry. And he loved every moment of it.

After Angel bought Harry something called hotdog which to Harry's relief is not a dog that is cooked, they sat down in one of the benches available. At first, they ate in silence. Harry is very grateful for the given silence or else he would not be able to enjoy his new found favourite food.

Then Angel suddenly told Harry his story how he lived alone yet he is happy. How his job, if you could even call playing drums on the street a job, is fun and enjoyable no matter how hard it is sometimes to acquire money. Then he told Harry that no matter how bleak life is, you should never stop believing that everything would become fine in the end. To Harry's surprise and horror, Angel told Harry that he is living on a borrowed time. He has AIDS.

"I'm not telling you this to garner your pity, Harry. I'm telling you this because from what I've seen so far, I know that you are a good boy that has lived his life unhappily carrying a burden in his back. Life may seem so hard right now. It may seem so hard to see right now that everything will be fine in the end but I'm telling you right now Harry, everything will be alright in the end. Trust me." Angel said quite wistfully.

"I-I don't know what to say Angel. How can you read me? Am I an open book that anyone can pick up what has happened to me? But if I was, how can no one see that I needed their help? That I don't want to be the Harry Potter!" Harry almost shouted.

"Just let it all out Harry. I think that you've kept everything in your heart far too long. Once in a while, you really just need to let go like what you are doing right now. After you had let it go, everything would feel so much lighter. Trust me on this one."

And with Angel's words, Harry couldn't help but break down and tell angel almost everything that has ever happened to him. From the time when his parents were murdered to his life with Dursleys until he received his Hogwarts letter. Harry caught himself just in time before he could divulge magic to Angel. He may be on the run for doing magic during summer vacation but he could not make Angel hate him like his relatives hate him. What Harry did is to vaguely talk about his 2 years stay in Hogwarts.

"I run away from home after I blew up my aunt." Harry bawled when he realized what he said! Angel's going to call him a freak now! Harry thought frantically.

"And now you found yourself in New York wandering in the streets?" Angel continued kindly when he noticed Harry suddenly stopped talking.

"Wait- You're not calling me a freak?"

"And why would I be calling you freak?

"Because I blew up my aunt?"

"Your aunt quite deserves what she got for saying all those to you Harry. You're not the one at fault here. She provoked you! You were hurt and your emotions just got the better of you."

"Oh, right. Thank you Angel for understanding." Harry said sincerely when he realized that Angel didn't take the term blew up quite literally.

"Can you tell me what happened next?"

"I snuck up to a plane going as far away as possible from London. And here I am."

"Thank you for trusting me with your story Harry. I'm not going to let you explain why you just didn't go to your best friend's house. Maybe, you wanted a fresh start where no one knows who you are?"

"Maybe?" Harry answered questioningly. What Angel said struck something in him. He ran away because he doesn't want the ministry to find him. But why didn't he go to Ron or Hermione? Maybe something inside him wanted to simply forget about the wizarding world. Being Harry Potter is hard. One day, everyone worships the very ground he walks on then if something was said bad about him, everyone believed it and he became something akin to public enemy number 1! What's worse is that one's everything is fine again, everyone is treating him like they never abandoned him in the time he needed them! Of course, he is willing to forgive them but it hurts when they don't even say sorry. It hurts but he just doesn't let anyone see it. Maybe he just wanted to be known as just Harry, a boy who worries about normal life problems; and not worry about dark lords who won't stay dead and of saving anyone from magical creatures.

"Maybe." Harry corrected.

"Enough of this. Smile, Harry! Frowning makes you older. Now that you're here, far away from everything that makes you frown, have fun and live how you want to live your life."

"Thank you Angel. I mean it. Thank you for everything. You're really are an angel. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"That is really sweet of you Harry. Say, have you been to a carnival?"

"Carnival? No. I can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to go there? My treat!" Angel said while standing up.

"No. that's alright Angel. You've already bought me food. I just can't let you treat me in everything! How about you? You're sick! You can't use your hard earned money because of me! You need it more to buy your medicine."

"But I want to treat you to carnival Harry. Please?"

"No Angel. What about working?"

"I can work tomorrow."

"What if I like to see you working?" Harry asked while trying to manipulate the situation. He really couldn't get more of Angel's money.

And that was how Harry and Angel spend the rest of the day: Angel working while Harry watched him and Harry helping Angel to get more money by dancing albeit awkwardly at first with Angel playing drums in the background.

By the end of the day, Angel's earnings are more than what he usually gets that is why Harry found himself eating with Angel in a vegetarian restaurant called Life café no matter how much he protested.

When they finished eating, Angel asked if Harry has anywhere to stay for the night.

Feeling that Angel was going to invite him to stay for the night, Harry told Angel a lie while wincing. Harry couldn't help but say sorry in his head for he could not stop himself from lying to someone like an angel. It's not that he doesn't want to stay with Angel. He trusts him but he just couldn't just barge in on Angel's life! Angel should only worry about his health. And with Harry living with Angel, Angel would also worry about him too. Added stress would weaken Angel's health and Harry couldn't let that happen to Angel.

After answering Angel with his lie, Harry gave Angel a long hug before he smiled and say, "Goodbye Angel! Take care of yourself."

Then he ran with his trunk somewhere as far away from Angel as possible before Angel could say another word to him.

"Wait!"

But Angel's plea went unheard. With a sigh, Angel let Harry go. He couldn't just let Harry stay when Harry doesn't want to be a bother.

"I hope he'll be alright." Angel murmured as he put his hands to his back pocket.

'What's this?' Angel thought when he felt some kind of papers on his back pocket. Taking it out, his eyes widened when he saw folded money bills that he couldn't remember placing there. Unfolding it, he noticed that the bills are not dollars but pounds. What surprised him more is that it equals to 980 pounds!

"What is Harry thinking? He needed it more than me." Angel murmured to himself, wishing that he didn't let Harry go easily.

Harry on the other hand, ran until he noticed that there are men following him. Obviously he renewed his efforts in getting as far away from those men. It's not that he is judging before knowing them but they looked like they would hurt him.

Unfortunately, he found himself being trapped.

"Hey kid, what do you have there with you?"

"Give the trunk to us or you'll get hurt!"

"Yes what he said."

Harry couldn't possibly just give up his possession! His trunk has his father's invisibility cloak, his precious broom and his photo album.

"No!" Harry boldly said.

"Well, you left us with no choice kid." The man from his right said while cracking his knuckles. The others were smirking evilly having given the chance to beat someone up.

Bracing himself from one of the worst fight he'll ever find himself, Harry almost missed someone shouting, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THE KID?"

Looking around, Harry noticed that the one who shouted was wearing a scarf from what little he could see from him.

* * *

A.N. 2 Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter's on… no idea. Wait and see


	5. Foolish Saviour

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and RENT

A.N. 1 Thank you for giving this fic a chance! Thank you very much for those who favorite/alerted this.

Warnings: OOC Characters, grammar and spelling mistakes (I don't have a beta), cursing and sexual themes (This is RENT)

* * *

Chapter 5: Foolish Saviour

"Playing the hero now, are we?" The man nearest Harry asked with a smirk to the unknown man who shouted.

"Not really but I suggest you leave the kid alone."

"Or what? You're only one and we're three."

"I'll simply do this," Harry's mysterious saviour said. A clicking sound of something followed by a bright flash of light then began filling the dirty alleyway.

"What the-!" One of Harry's aggressors shouted.

"I took pictures of you lot and if you don't want these to fall in the hands of the cops, you better leave the kid alone. I am good with my camera and I can make it look like you all are sexually assaulting the kid. You know how they treat paedophiles in prison. They beat the shit out of them every single day."

"Why you bastard-!"

And with that, the three seems to have forgotten of Harry's presence and ran towards a bigger fish to fry. When the man wearing a scarf in the middle of summer saw the three advancing on him, he immediately ran as fast as his legs could carry him while shouting, "Run kid and go straight home!"

A few seconds later, Harry found himself standing all alone still processing what had happened.

"Did he just imply that I was being sexually assaulted?" Harry incredulously said to himself. But that train of thought suddenly came to a halt when he remembered the guy who saved him.

Harry couldn't help but worry about the guy. Those three looked like they're out for blood, particularly his saviour's blood. After all, if anything were to happen to his saviour, it would weight down on Harry's conscience. It would be his fault if something were to happen to the guy. If he did not try playing like a hero and save Harry from a beating, the guy would probably be at his very own home right now!

'Oh no! What if they kill the guy? What about the people he would probably leave behind? No. I can't let him suffer because of me!'

Harry then decided to find his saviour and help him in any way he could as payment for saving him. Walking out of the alleyway, Harry started going around not noticing that he is simply going around in circles until he noticed a figure slumped near a dumpster, two blocks from where he is.

Seeing the figure, Harry couldn't help but feel worry for who in their right mind would stay outside would lie down in a dirt filled street.

"Hey are you okay?" Harry whispered thinking that the figure is simply sleeping.

A groan answered him. Going nearer, he noticed that the figure is a man who is filled with bruises as if he just took a beating.

The man suddenly opened his eyes slowly. Harry is about to say something when the man rasped, "I told you to go home kid."

Wait the man covered in bruises is his saviour? Harry felt guilty after seeing the man like that.

"Let me help you sir. It's the least that I could do after you save me," Harry pleaded.

"Just go home kid. You're parents would probably go crazy looking for you about now. I would be if I was your father."

It's highly unusual for someone to care for someone like him without expecting anything in return. Everyone that that Harry had met in his short life always expects something in return. The Dursleys let him stay because they want him to be their house elf. His fellow Hogwarts schoolmates treat him kindly when he is in good light because he is the boy-who-live. His professor's way of treatment of him is mostly because they and mostly if not all expects him to behave in their preconceive notion.

Then there is this stranger who expects nothing of him just like Angel.

"I would rather if I help you going home sir. Please let me help you."

"Mark. My name's Mark. Stop with sir this or that. It feels weird being called sir," the stranger- Mark wheezed while trying to sit up.

"Please si-Mark. I really want to help you. At least let me help you go home then I'll leave."

"You got yourself a deal kid," Mark said after seeing Harry's trunk.

"Where to, si-Mark?"

"About a street away, not really far from here actually."

Harry and his foolish saviour slowly walked in silence. It's not an awkward silence but rather a comforting one. Soon they reached Mark's apartment building.

"Here we are Mark. Do you want me to help you with the door?"

"Yes please. Could you also help me go up the stairs? Mine's at the topmost floor."

"It's quite alright."

A good chunk of half an hour later, the two found themselves in front of Mark's apartment door.

"Do you want to stay and have tea?"

"No. I couldn't possibly. You're hurt Mark! Please rest for the night. I'll take my leave then. Bye Mark. Thank you for saving me."

"Wait kid. Please stay. I insist."

"But-."

"It's the least I can do for helping me kid and besides, what kind of a person am I for making a kid sleep outside in such a dangerous place."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I mean. You ran away from home right?"

"How did you-?"

"It's obvious with you wandering around looking lost with a trunk to boot." Mark pointed out.

"Kid, just stay even until morning comes. I wouldn't even ask you why you ran away. It's your business."

Before Harry could even make a decision, Mark made it for him.

"Wait, what are you doing with my trunk?" Harry asked while following Mark deep inside the apartment.

"Well now that you're inside, you have no reason to resist. Why don't you go to the second door to the left and sleep kid."

"-Harry."

"Harry?"

"That's my name; it's weird being called kid all the time. Thank you Mark, I promise to never touch anything."

"What an interesting kid. Now what should I tell Roger and Maureen?" Mark muttered to himself as soon as he heard the door of his room shut.


	6. April

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and RENT

A.N.1 The RENT I am talking about is the 2005 Movie because unfortunately, I haven't seen the musical. Everything is canon up until Harry ran away from home before his third year. Please don't mind the year inconsistencies.

Warning: OOC Characters, Grammar and Spelling Mistakes (I have no Beta) and of course cursing and sexual themes (This is RENT after all)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: April**

THUD!

Followed by, "What the fucking shitting asshole!" woke Mark from his deep slumber.

Unfortunately for him, he forgot that he was covered in scrapes and bruises when he suddenly stood up from the old couch, making him scrunch his face in pain. He then wondered why he can see everything so clearly until his still sleeping brain noticed that he is still wearing his glasses. He must have forgotten to take it off before he fell asleep. Now that his brain is slowly being rebooted, he remembered a sound of someone tripping down which was followed by someone, most probably by the sound of it, Roger swearing like there's no tomorrow.

Looking around, he found Roger sprawled, as if he was making out with the floor with Harry's trunk looking oh so innocent as if it was not the sole reason of Roger's early misfortune.

"Mark, what the fucking hell is this fucking thing doing here in the middle of the fucking room?!"

"Oh that's Harry's trunk. Are you alright?"

"Do look okay to you? My god, Mark! Try tripping on this shitty trunk and see how you will be! And who the fucking hell is Harry? Don't tell me you're cheating with a guy!"

"Roger, please stop with the cursing and the sarcasm. It's too damn early for you to be waking the whole building with your shouting. Second, what you are suggesting is gross. Harry is a kid-."

"Wait-."

"Don't you dare finish what you are going to say!"

"What the-? So you can read minds now?"

"Very funny, ha ha ha. It's obvious in your face what you are going to ask."

"So you're a face reader now?"

The only answer Roger got is silence and a total deadpan expression from Mark.

"Okay. I'll stop with the teasing. You're too goody good boy to ever attempt cheating. So what's the deal with kid anyway?" Roger asked while he sat down on Mark's right but was followed by, "The hell! What the fuck just happened to you?" when he noticed Mark's totally bruised face.

"Nothing."

"Are you trying to shit on me?"

"Well, last night, I saw Harry being harassed by one of the gangs in the area so I kind of save him with my camera then I kind of force him to stay the night."

"You could just let the kid take a beating."

"Really, Roger. That's quite un-heroic of you to do."

"Whatever. So you played hero by chucking your oh so precious camera to them?"

"Nothing like that, I simply took their picture, threatened them for sexual harassment because that is how it looks like, and run like hell."

"Then they caught you because you suck at any physical activity?"

"Fuck you."

"Do you want me to go look and beat the crap out of those bastards?"

"You? You would willingly step out of the building?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Not really. Just asking because I'm your friend but I'm not really going to do it. There's no way in hell would I willingly step out of the building."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yup. I'm willing to bet that if I ever go out of this godforsaken building, I'll go find a job."

"Deal."

"So what's the deal with the kid?"

"He ran away from home. That's why I asked him to spend the night here."

"Don't tell me you are planning to ask him to stay here for the time being?"

"Why not? The kid needs somewhere to stay."

"Because we might be charged with kidnapping?"

"Well, he ran away…?"

"That's it. I'm going to ask the kid if someone will be after his ass." Roger said as he stood up from his place.

"No way in hell, Roger. Let the kid rest first before you go attacking him with your questions."

"You're no fun at all Marky. Hmm…" Roger sullenly said but that expression changed from something quite mischievous.

"I know that look. Whatever you are planning, don't."

As if not hearing Mark's warning, Roger still did what his mind tell him to do and that is to snoop at Harry's things.

"Roger!" Mark whispered heatedly as if by mere heightening the sound of his voice would rouse Harry from his deep slumber.

"What!?" Roger irritably said for Mark is like a woman, always and always nags at him, never letting him have his fun.

"That's invasion of privacy!"

"I'm just going to check if the kid's bad news. You never know if that kid carries drugs somewhere."

"There's no way in hell, I am going to let you take the kid's drugs! You've been doing so well and you are going to let it all go to waste for some stupid drugs!?"

"Don't be so dramatic Mark. I'm clean. I am not in some kind of withdrawal nor am I craving at the moment for drugs. I've learned my lesson Mark. Trust me on this." Roger said sincerely.

"If you must; I trust you Roger. You'll only be checking if there's drugs right? You are in no way, going to search for the kid's personal items. Remember, there's a fine line between checking and snooping."

"Okay, got it."

A few seconds later and the trunk opened. It's quite weird how there's no padlocks to picked on or anything of the likes. It's as if the trunk is waiting for someone to discover its hidden depths.

"The kid's bad news Mark, we need to let him go. I mean we need to say goodbye to him before he cursed us to our deaths."

"Roger, I trusted you! How could you?! Where did you get it?"

"Get what?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Drugs, Roger!"

"What the hell Mark! I'm clean! I am not high!"

"Then what do you mean, the kid's gonna curse us? Where in the heaven's name, did you get that idea?!"

"The kid's in to occult stuff."

"WHAT?! You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"No. how do you explain these books? Standard book of Spells grade 2? A biting book?"

"Wait, a biting book? The kid has a dog that looks like a book to you?"

"No. the book is literally biting anything that comes near it. Good thing it's bounded. Look."

"Oh my god. It's really moving and biting."

"Told you so."

"Okay. So what if the book is biting stuff…? Okay that really sounds weird. You haven't seen the kid. If you see him, you won't be able to kick him out. Let him stay for a few days or until nothing occult things happen. Then we can tell him to leave. Now leave the trunk alone."

"No he's leaving now and nothing you could ever tell me could ever change my mind. By the way, leave the trunk alone? Damn right I would. I wouldn't want to be cursed by the kid."

Mark couldn't help but sigh. There's nothing wrong if Harry is in to occult. He is into movies and cameras while Roger's in to music. So what's wrong if the kid likes occult things? Never mind the weird biting book. Harry needs a place to stay. But Roger doesn't like children, period. Even if Harry is not in to occult, Roger would have found a way to make the kid leave.

"Just let the kid stays only until I returned from work then we could both tell him to leave. Will that be all right to you?"

"Whatever."

"Roger, I mean it."

"Fine, fine whatever. Just leave."

"Okay and don't forget to take your-."

"Yeah I know."

With that, Mark got his coat and scarf and left while moaning the fact that everything hurts. If only they don't need the money then he won't even bother going to work. It's a good thing, he works in the kitchen or else the manager would berate him because he looked like a zombie.

…

The sound of a door opening, made Roger looked up from his seat but not before saying, "What did you forget this time?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?"

"What?" Roger answered in surprise for he is expecting Mark to answer him back not THE KID WHO IS GOING TO CURSE HIM TO HELL.

Harry's mouth opened and explained his presence in their apartment but Roger never heard any of it when he saw clearly this time the state of the kid. But what made him forget everything were the kid's eyes. They're so green just like April's. The same shade as April's. The same shape as April's. He ouldn't help but get lost in those eyes. He wanted to see more of April's eyes.

And that's when he decided that the kid will stay even if the kid's in to occult; or even if Maureen and Collins disprove of it. He'll make sure of it.

* * *

A.N.2. I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter…


End file.
